


A Fervent Conflagration; Or A Dispatch Regarding The Investiture Of The Crown Princess

by OurImpavidHeroine



Series: The Abdication of Hou-Ting LIV or: How Wu Learned to Stop Being Foolish and Love the Detective [9]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fluff, Letters, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurImpavidHeroine/pseuds/OurImpavidHeroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Wu writes a letter detailing the investiture of Crown Princess Juziya of the Fire Nation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival at the Royal Palace

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place concurrent to the events happening during [I Do Not Ask The Night For Explanations,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5744101/chapters/13236343) eleven years after the opening of the new Spirit Portal and the Fall of Republic City.

The Royal Palace, Fire Nation

Late Summer, Hog Monkey Month, 23rd Day, 185 AG

 

My own darling Nuo,

We are finally here in the Royal Palace. When we left Republic City it was muggy and miserable (not to mention Mako and I had quite the verbal skirmish the night before we left, and by verbal skirmish you know I mean he was stomping about the bedroom shouting but honestly, how often is it, after all, that I ask him to wear anything at all that signifies him as a Prince Consort? The answer is _never_ , but this is Juziya’s investiture, he may just suck it up for once and wear something besides a suit not to mention he can pin on the Hou-Ting crest for my sake at least and so I told him all of this and he told me I was being _imperious_ \- oh yes he did! - and guess if I am sorry I _ever_ helped him with his damned blue notebook full of words) however it is quite lovely here. Hot, yes, but not _muggy_!

We came out of the airship to an escort that took immediate charge of us and conveyed us to our rooms in the palace. Qi took charge of Zhi, which was a good thing, otherwise I am afraid we would have lost him several times. He got so distracted by a spiraling column of blue flames that he stopped right in the middle of the corridor and LoLo nearly fell right over him. Qi is another one I had a fight with, by the by. You know that Qi is comfortable enough now with your in-laws to visit Zaofu without any qualms but Qi put Qi’s foot right down when it came to coming here, claiming that Qi was not included as part of the formal invitation that we received. I pointed out that it said _the family_ but Qi got very balky and you know, despite Mako’s vociferous protests and heroic sulks I can always get around _him_. Qi, on the other hand, just digs heels in and is so stubborn about things! I have never met anyone as stubborn as Qi!

Well, unbeknownst to me, Lin went over to Air Temple Island the next day and borrowed Tenzin’s long distance radio and called the palace. A few days later there arrived a very official envelope addressed to Qi; inside was a handwritten note from Izumi herself asking Qi to attend. Well then! Take that, Qi! Never let it be said that a Beifong woman does not know how to win an argument by any means necessary. (As you well know, _naturally_.) Qi has not said another word on the subject since. Not even Qi would dare defy Izumi and as you know Qi feels completely entitled to defy just about anyone else (including yours truly).

Nuo, you must know I am more than a little surprised. It is of no consequence that Su accepts Qi; since when has Suyin Beifong ever done anything expected of her? Treating a servant as family? Oh, what is that to a _Beifong_? And naturally no one is going to argue with me in Republic City. I am royalty. We can get away with anything we like, as you well know (and have felt it your duty to bring to my attention more than once, thank you very kindly). But Izumi is the _Firelord_. She is very traditional and fairly conservative. I shall be honest with you; I assumed that Izumi did not mean Qi with the original invitation but I was determined to bring Qi anyhow. I also assumed that no one at the palace would be so poorly bred as to refuse me once we got there, no matter what they might say behind my back. I did not expect Izumi to write with a personal invitation, I must confess. I am shocked, quite frankly. I don’t know what Lin said to her, but even at that. It was unexpected.

Izumi herself came to greet us in our suite of rooms and to take Sozui back in hand. She asked me if he had behaved on his visit and of course he had. He always does remember his royal manners. Although I am pleased to note that he is not stiff with them; he is a very likable and naturally friendly boy. He follows Naoki around like a turtleduck chick, as I know you have seen for yourself. He is literally _besotted_ with her. Because she is her father’s daughter she does not even give that poor boy the time of day, Nuo. Granted it is very innocent; she is only eleven, after all, and Sozui is only thirteen. I don’t think he knows at all what to make of her; you know how irreverent she is, how confident in herself not to mention that streak of mischief she has always had. Oh, Nuo! She is growing up every single day before my eyes. How can it go so fast? It seems quite literally like it was just days ago that she was that tiny little girl with the shock of wild hair that kept torching my decor. Suppose we had not taken her? Suppose we had let Izumi give her away to another family? We’d have no Naoki, no LoLo. Oh, I can’t even write it down any longer, it makes my heart ache. Loving your child is not at all like loving your husband; it ties your heart all up in great knots, my gracious. Well, of course you know.

In any case, we got settled into our rooms and LoLo immediately took Lin off to visit his family (they are, from what I understand, very fond of Lin indeed) and I sent Naoki and Zhi off to play with Sozui (officially he claimed that he was going to give them a tour but we know better than that, don’t we? I am certain there was fire involved) and Mako took Meili to visit the royal gardens (she was very enthusiastic and you know none of us can refuse that child a single solitary thing) which left Qi and me.

I was asking Qi if Qi was interested in a bit of a tour (I do not know the palace well, but I can manage to find my way around the most pertinent parts) when there was a knock at the door and two servants entered, ready to unpack our finery and and take things out to be pressed, that sort of thing. They both bowed to me (so formal in the Fire Nation, you know, and you can best believe that Izumi keeps it up) and then bowed to Qi.

Now of course no one here knows who Qi is. Qi has never visited the palace before. This was only compounded by the fact that Qi was out of uniform. As I am sure you recall, Qi only used to wear Qi’s uniform, for the most part. Qi was, I believe, quite proud of the uniform. However, Qi is wearing the uniform less and less lately. I am not sorry at all. Qi has quite a keen sense of fashion. Now you know how I am, I do love a nice suit and I have plenty to choose from. But I am not particularly daring. Qi, on the other hand, will wear whatever pleases Qi. Qi was wearing a suit of dark blue, trimmed with a dark yellow-orange piping, complete with a matching plaid waistcoat and a scarlet silk chrysanthemum in Qi’s buttonhole. Qi does love to wear color! In any case, Qi looked quite dashing, as per usual. One of the servants bowed again to him and said, “Does the Prince Consort have any particular wishes?”

It took me a moment before I realized she had mistaken Qi for Mako. Well, understandable mistake, of course. However, poor Qi turned a terrible hot and blotchy fuchsia and started stammering. That, in turn shocked me so much - it is so very unlike Qi! So very unlike! - that I in turn got flustered and did not quite know what to say. Finally I got myself together and replied to the effect that the Prince Consort was in the gardens with the youngest princess and that this was Qi, a member of the household. It only made it worse; you know how these things go, servants want to know exactly who is whom and how deferential they need to be and I was not at all helping with this. Finally I just grabbed Qi and dragged us out of the room before we both keeled over and died of mortification.

I thought it would be best to pretend it had never happened at all, but of course Qi is far too forthright for that. Qi always has been. So I did my best to reassure that it was simply a mistake and of no consequence at all. I am not sure how convinced Qi was, however.

We had dinner that night with the family. Izumi and her two younger children, Iroh and Ursa, her son-in-law Yuji and of course Sozui and Juziya. It’s been about a year since I last saw Juziya; she’s grown into quite an accomplished young woman. I think she will make a very good Firelord in time. I have met Ursa once or twice; she’s normally off with the other fire sages, she doesn’t come home all that often. Of course I know Iroh fairly well as these things go. (Mako has never liked Iroh much. I have no idea why; however, Asami tells me that it has always been that way, long before my time. Well, I suppose some people just don’t get along.)

I had never met Yuji, however. It is my understanding that he spends a great deal of his time with Princess Mizuko in her quiet and peaceful home in the country. It was a love match between the two of them, that I do know; in fact, Yuji, while from a very acceptable noble family, is a third son and didn’t bring any appreciable political or financial gain to the marriage. (Don’t think me crass for saying it, Nuo; you know how these things go for us.) I liked him very much. He’s quiet, but in a rather scholarly way. He was sitting next to Zhi and bless the man, he very kindly answered all of Zhi’s many questions and was very genuinely attentive towards him. Anyone who can withstand several courses of Zhi’s chatter over dinner is excellent in my book; Yuji actually looked to be enjoying himself, which won him an instant place in this father’s heart. I did discreetly ask Izumi if Mizuko would be joining us; I very much wish I had not. The look on her face quite broke my heart. I don’t wish to contemplate how it must feel to be the parent of a child who is ill the way Mizuko is. Oh, Nuo.

After dinner they had fireworks to celebrate the investiture that shot out across the city. Lin and LoLo had returned by then (they had dinner with LoLo’s parents) and Mako swung Meili up on his shoulders and she kept bouncing up and down there every time another rocket was shot off into the air, clapping her hands and exclaiming with joy. Even Izumi was smiling to see her. Zhi of course was asking approximately a thousand questions as to the chemical makeup of fireworks and Iroh promised to take him later and set one off in one of the courtyards. Zhi was so excited by this that he threw his arms right around Iroh and hugged him for all he was worth. Iroh looked a little startled but then smiled and tousled Zhi’s hair much the same as I have seen him do with Sozui.

I have nothing whatsoever diverting to report about the rest of the evening, I am sorry to say. We put the children to bed (despite a furious Naoki who insisted on getting to stay up later and who was quickly quelled by a stern Mako); Lin and LoLo joined Mako and myself on the private terrace of our bedroom; after a time Qi joined us as well and we chatted until it was time to go to bed. It was quite domestic, if you put aside the fact that we were in the Fire Palace. Honestly, Nuo. I fear I am getting boring. It won’t do, you know. I can lower my standards for many things but I simply can’t abide being _boring_.

When I finally crawled here into bed after brushing my teeth Mako had already fallen asleep. That’s it. I _am_ boring. You may mock if you please but I am devastated, I quite sincerely am. Next thing is wrinkles and gray hair and you might as well just push me into a well-padded chair somewhere until I die, dusty and respectable. I just tried to wake him up and he muttered, “Turn the light out,” and rolled over. Well then. I shall turn the light out and weep my bitter tears of despair.

More later. If I can bring myself to chronicle my own tedium, that is.


	2. The Investiture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Princess is crowned and a party is had.

The Royal Palace, Fire Nation

Late Summer, Hog Monkey Month, 24th Day, 185 AG

 

Oh Nuo! Things got decidedly less tedious today!

Now I told you in yesterday's letter that Mako had whined on about what he was expected to wear at the investiture. As you might know (or perhaps not, did they cover this sort of thing at The Black Jade Academy For Young Ladies? I do not know) it is quite common to give polite titles to the royals of other nations. Said titles don’t really mean anything; they usually involve some sort of ceremonial outfit and a piece of jewelry, perhaps, but they look quite official on invitations and the nobility loves nothing more than a liberal dousing of ostentation, and yours truly is no exception to this, naturally. After we were married Izumi had given Mako the title of _Samurai of the Spirit Portal_ , which denotes someone of high noble standing in the military class system. It means literally nothing in Republic City but in the Fire Nation itself it is a title of great honor. It was meaningful, Nuo. It meant that Izumi was acknowledging Mako as part of the nobility as well as acknowledging his prowess as a firebender warrior. (The spirit portal part of the title was a nod to his living in Republic City, of course.) I was, quite frankly, floored when she did it.

In any case, Mako is very uncomfortable with the whole thing, like he is any time people refer to him as Prince Consort. Well. That’s what he gets for marrying me. In any case, Naoki, as his heir and as a firebender herself, is also now a part of the same Samurai class. (It goes without saying that in the Fire Nation her status as both a princess and a firebender is looked upon positively, unlike in the former Earth Kingdom.) To whit: both Mako and Naoki were to be dressed in traditional Fire Nation Samurai clothing, complete with the badge of their Fire Nation house rank as well as the Hou-Ting badge. (By that I mean the new one I designed, the one that has the round Earth Kingdom symbol with my brooch blazoned in the front in gold thread with emeralds in the proper places.) This meant a great deal of black and gold and red, complete with light armor and those curved-toe boots they wear here. Mako’s hair is too short to ornament, of course, but Naoki had a traditional hair clasp done in gold and jet and rubies. Izumi sent along a servant in the morning to oversee their outfits as well as do Naoki’s hair properly for her. Naoki was _thrilled_ , you can just imagine. Her Fire Nation badge includes a small butterfly on it. I was informed that His Royal Highness Prince Sozui insisted upon it.

They looked _breathtaking_ , Nuo, the both of them. Mako does not resemble his paternal family much at all; he really does look almost entirely Fire Nation. Naoki certainly does, especially with those yellow eyes of hers. Mako’s are a luscious tangerine; shades of orange and brown are the norm amongst the common people in the Fire Nation. (LoLo’s eyes are a copper color, if you recall.) Gold or yellow eyes usually denote nobility, however. Not to say that she is or isn’t, and we’ll never know, of course. But let me just say that her standing there? In her Fire Nation finery with her hair pulled back Fire Nation style and those eyes? She looked completely and utterly at home.

I had an almost irresistible urge to rip my husband’s clothes right off. I resisted, of course. I have a tremendous amount of self-control. However, I might have whispered something into his ear with regards to my feelings that made the man break out into an instant sweat. Take _that_ , Prince Consort. Roll over and tell me to turn off the lights _now_ , why don’t you?

I was wearing my official Hou-Ting robes. I am not at all fond of them but I would not dream of wearing anything else to an official Fire Nation royal function. It’s simply not done. I was also wearing my prince’s crown and you know I despise that damned hat. It’s heavy and hot, for one thing, and for another it makes my ears stick out. Ah well. These are the things you suffer. Zhi and Meili were also wearing traditional silk brocaded robes with their Hou-Ting crests embroidered onto the chest. Green and yellow are not really Meili’s best colors but it can’t be helped. That being said, she’s such a lovely little thing she could wear a burlap sack and still look darling, of course. I did manage to sneak some blue-flowered combs into her hair, at least, and made sure her robes were trimmed in pale blue. A little unorthodox, but never mind. I also made sure they shortened Zhi’s robes a bit. He is not used to them and would most likely have fallen flat on his nose more than once if I hadn’t.

LoLo was wearing his United Forces dress uniform; he looked very smart indeed. He always does. You could have knocked me over with a feather when Lin came into our bedroom wearing traditional robes with the Beifong flying boar crest on the front, however. I have never seen her wear them before! My goodness but she really does look the part of the aristocrat with her face and bearing. Not that I would _say_ it to said face. She’d feel entirely free to let me have it if I did, prince or no. She had her hair pulled back with the comb Huan made her last year for the wedding. She looked absolutely marvelous, Nuo. She certainly did her maternal grandparents proud.

That only left Qi. I was just about to send Naoki to go and find out where Qi was when Qi entered.

Nuo. Oh, Nuo. If I only could draw properly to show you what Qi was wearing. Well, never mind, there will be photographs, I am sure. But I will describe it now for you.

As you know, Qi usually prefers suits; nevertheless, Qi did not have on a suit today. Instead, Qi had on one of Qi's jumpsuits. This one was excruciatingly modern and extremely daring. It was made of poppy-red silk and it took my breath away, Nuo. The top of it was in traditional cheongsam style; high frogged neck, sleeveless, showing off the sinewy muscle of Qi’s arms. However, instead of smoothing over Qi’s hips into a long skirt, it flowed into two loose and billowing trouser legs. When Qi stood still it almost looked like a full skirt; however, when Qi moved the trousers rippled and moved with Qi. But the real standout was the gold and black dragon that had been embroidered starting on Qi’s left side; its head, mouth open in a roar, was over Qi's heart and the body went up and over Qi's left shoulder to wrap around Qi’s back and waist, the tail ending just below Qi’s right hip. Qi’s own work, of course, and _quite_ astonishing. It must have taken _ages_. Qi had gold bracelets on each arm that followed the pattern of the dragon, twining around Qi’s forearms to nearly Qi’s elbows. Qi had on a pair of red leather boots that had clearly been made to match.

We all gaped at Qi with our mouths open, exactly like a school of koi. I have never seen Qi wear anything sleeveless before.

Qi tilted Qi’s chin up to look me in the eyes. “If they are going to stare, then I am going to _make_ them stare.”

I found that I could not stop smiling. I am sure you would have felt the same, Nuo.

“Pretty pretty Qi,” said Meili, reaching out to put a reverent finger to the red silk. Qi ran a hand gently over her curls and leaned down to drop a kiss on the top of her head.

“You armed?” Lin asked, and Qi hitched up the loose trouser legs to show knives strapped to Qi’s calves.

“I have two here,” Qi motioned to Qi’s thighs, “That I can get to with open pockets.” Qi showed Lin the slashed faux-pockets in the trousers. “Plus, I have these.” Qi pulled two gold silk fans out of another set of nearly hidden pockets. Qi opened them with a practiced flip of the wrist; they had metal spines.

“War fans,” breathed Naoki, her eyes huge. “Oooh, Qi, can I-”

Qi raised an eyebrow. “Not without training. You know the rules, Butterfly.” Naoki hung her head and said nothing.

“Well. If you all would not mind, I have something I need to address with Qi. It shan't take but a moment.” I put on my blandest and most cordial smile.

No one moved.

I cleared my throat. _Politely._

“Right,” said LoLo, and he motioned the children towards the door. “We’ll meet you outside.” 

Lin took Mako’s elbow in her hand. “Move along, now.” A muscle was jumping in Mako’s jaw, but he let Lin pull him along. And don’t you say a word, Nuo, I am not as oblivious as you always seem to think I am. Quite on the contrary, I can _assure_ you. There is a difference between being blind and choosing not to see, you know.

LoLo shut the bedroom door behind them and I went to my dresser, pulling out a silk pouch. “I confess that I bribed your tailor. I didn’t know what you were wearing, but I got a piece of the fabric.” I tugged open the drawstring and pulled out the Hou-Ting crest, embroidered onto the same exact silk as Qi’s jumpsuit. “It should be sewn on but we’ve not the time. We can pin it, however, and it should pass all but the most detailed observation.”

Qi stared at it. “I can’t wear that.”

“Of course you can.” I motioned. “It should fit right under the dragon’s jaw.”

“That’s not what I mean, and you know it.” Qi’s voice got about as loud as it ever does; which is to say, not very loud. “I can’t wear that. It’s the family crest.”

“I am well aware of this, Qi.” And I am aware, of course. Have you ever known me to do something political without knowing exactly what I am about, Nuo? Certainly not.

“You can’t just do that,” Qi said.

“I am a prince of the Exalted House of Hou-Ting. To be blunt, I may do as I please. I would like you to wear it. You can say no, of course. But I hope you won’t.”

“Why?” Qi asked. It was a good question, Nuo, exactly the sort of thing I expect from Qi. “Because I know what that means.” Qi took the crest out of my hand. “This isn’t for a member of the household. It’s for a member of the family. I read about it in one of your books.”

“I know. You left a bookmark there when you put it back into my library.”

Qi only grunted in response to that, still turning the crest in Qi’s fingers. “It’s a bad idea.”

I did have to laugh at that. “Qi. Kings don’t _have_ bad ideas.”

Qi’s eyes met my own. “You aren’t a king any longer.”

I merely reached for the box of pins I had waiting there. “I am well aware of what I am and am not, Qi. I can assure you of that.”

Qi didn’t say anything to that, just broke eye contact to stare back down at the badge. “You sure this is what you want to do?”

“Qi, I do realize that most people see me as silly and frivolous. But I can guarantee that I never do anything political without thinking it through with grueling thoroughness. Which, after nearly nine years of living with me, I am frankly surprised you don’t know.”

Qi met my eyes again. “I do know it. That’s why I’m asking. And after nearly nine years, you know that I’m more aware of politics than your husband is.”

I put my arms around Qi. “I do know it. Which is why I simply _told_ him to wear his and why I am _asking_ you.” I rested my head against Qi’s. “Please, Qi. I won’t force you, the choice is yours. But I’m ready, at least. If you aren’t, I understand. But I’m not doing this on a whim, you know.”

Qi was silent for a time, the two of us just standing together. “Give me the damned pins, then.” I handed Qi the box of pins and Qi unbuttoned the high neck of the jumpsuit to carefully pin the badge on Qi’s chest opposite the dragon - a place where no one could possibly miss it. Oh, Nuo. That is my Qi, right there. When Qi makes up Qi’s mind, Qi never does back down. It is one of the things I love the most about Qi, you know. Qi looked in the full length mirror and smoothed down Qi’s hair. Qi is so clever with Qi’s fingers that I couldn’t even see the pins when standing that close.

“We’d better go before your husband gets himself all worked up out there.” Qi smoothed down the jumpsuit one last time before turning towards the door.

“You do look breathtaking, you know,” I said, and that finally got me a grin.

“If I don’t make some old Fire Nation aristocrat faint dead away then I haven’t done my job,” Qi said with a wink, and Nuo, I could not have loved Qi any more.

We went sailing out into the hall, where everyone was waiting, some with more patience than others. “Oh look, Qi has a matching badge too,” piped up Zhi, noticing it immediately, as you know that child is wont to do. Lin shot me quite a look over it as well. Oh, you know she likes to pretend she doesn’t know anything about anything, but she spent her childhood summers living with her aristocratic grandparents. She knew what it meant, of course.

Qi caused quite the stir, let me tell you. Heads were craning to peer at the jumpsuit. Qi merely kept Qi’s head high with that inscrutable look that Qi wears so well. We were positioned in the front, of course; Tonraq and Senna were there as well as Eska and Desna (who spent most of his time staring at Qi with a _great_ deal of interest; too _much_ interest, I fear, Mako practically snarled at him at one point, oh dear) and Korra broke protocol slightly to come and stand next to Mako to chat for a bit whilst Asami stayed with her in-laws. Well, she _is_ the Avatar; she may sit where she pleases, really. Tenzin was there with Pema, naturally. The King of Omashu was not there; however the Crown Princess was there with her Prince Consort. I have always vastly preferred Gayatri to her father anyhow. He is not a particularly pleasant person, in my not very humble opinion. When I was nine he visited the palace and mocked my ears. I have never forgotten. Or forgiven, either. One should not mock another’s ears when one has a nose that resembles a purple cabbage, and that is all I have to say about that.

Xu Bai - you remember her, Ba Sing Se’s new Grand Secretariat? - took one look at Qi and immediately zeroed in on the crest, you can be certain. I thought she might have an apoplexy on the very spot. “Now you’ve done it,” Lin muttered in my ear, but I merely sailed on past to the front row. I do not hold myself accountable to Xu Bai, despite her strong convictions to the contrary. I did hold myself rather accountable to Gun, but he raised me, really. An entirely different thing. Nuo, you will most likely tease me, but I write him a letter once a week, rain or shine. He is in his eighties now, you know, still quite hale but much slower, obviously. He writes me letters where he manages to be deferential and scolding at the same time, a skill he has always possessed as far as I can remember. He is very fond of the children. I send him regular photographs and we have visited more than once and he always remembers them on their birthdays. Oh, what can I say? He always did his best for me. As a child I resented him but as an adult I can recognize the terrible position he was in. He really is the closest thing to a grandparent I have, I suppose. Oh, you already know I am a sentimental fool, Nuo, so let’s just leave it at that and move on.

Now you really don’t want me to get into the whole investiture part, do you? You know these royal things are so tedious. For some reason common people think things like royal weddings or coronations or investitures are tremendously exciting, somewhat akin to Bolin’s mover premieres. Nothing further from the truth. It’s all pomp and speeches and musicians and sitting (or standing up, depending) for hours. It’s boring for adults and desperately dismal for children. Naoki does well; she’s been training so long and you know that Yumi expects perfect obedience and form from her. Naoki knows how to be very still. Meili was a little squirmy, but she is quite young still and, as sorry as I am to have to confess it, so lovely that people forgive her far more easily than they do most children. It is not fair, but there it is. (And in any case, do I want her to be terrified into silence the way that I was at her age? I most certainly do not!) Poor Zhi, however, was doing his very best but you know the child cannot keep his mouth shut for very long before the questions start bubbling up. To avoid this, I had tucked a brand new monograph that was just published last week at the University about insect exoskeletons into my pocket as a surprise. Once the ceremony had begun I slipped it out of my pocket and slid it over to him, sitting between Mako and me. His eyes nearly came out of his head and he opened his mouth to say who knows what but I put my finger discreetly to my lips. He nodded once, squeezed my hand tightly, and we lost him to the world of his beloved bugs. (It has been brought to my attention that most seven year olds do not read university monographs but what am I to do about it? He does not know all of the vocabulary as of yet and there are still certain concepts he does not understand, but when we get home he will go over it with me as well as his very competent tutor. What should I do, purchase him those bland little children’s stories that are so popular nowadays, full of insipid morality and easily digested plots? I can’t do it, Nuo. I simply can’t.) In any case, it kept him quite occupied and very quiet, so never let it be said that I do not know how to distract my own children.

To whit: there was pomp, there was circumstance, Juziya is now officially the heir to the throne of the Fire Nation. I think there are some who are surprised that Izumi did not choose Iroh; however, Iroh has never shown the least interest in either ruling or providing an heir. He attended a military academy in his teens and went straight on to officer’s school. According to LoLo he is actually an excellent man to serve under; he did not get where he is because of who his mother is or his grandfather was. Izumi was an only child with no close relatives on her paternal side and she never did have much of a choice but to be who she was; I have always assumed she wanted something different for her own children. Well. I suppose she could have dismantled the monarchy. Unlike the Earth Kingdom I don’t think that is what most Fire Nation citizens wish, however.

After the ceremony was over there was a reception. Still quite formal; it involved a great quantity of very spicy food and decorative flame and a chamber orchestra that was heavy on traditional dances. Oh! And some _exquisite_ crystal, might I add. It is cunningly wrought, it catches the light and looks as if it is made of flame. Yuji informed me that it was purchased especially for the investiture from an artisan located on one of the smaller Fire Nation islands. I _coveted_ the crystal, Nuo. I am in dire _need_ of some new crystal, I have just decided. Qi caught me caressing it and said, in that way that Qi has, “So we’re getting new cups, are we?” Well. Qi does know me, after all.

People, for the most part, did not recognize LoLo. After all, he had grown up in the kitchens here and then ran off to the Navy. Most of them assumed he was from Republic City until he started to speak; then his Fire Nation accent gave him away. There was, I believe, a great deal of confusion as to his relationship to me as well as a woman who was clearly an Earth Kingdom aristocrat. You can just imagine how that old scoundrel loved it! Lin just rolled her eyes at him and made proficient small talk with the other aristocrats. Don't be too surprised. She was, after all, a police chief for many years. She can make small talk when she so chooses.

Mako is fairly famous as these things go. His status as a pro-bender, his friendship with Korra, his destruction of the Colossus, his marriage to me. And his Samurai status is nothing to sneeze at here in the Fire Nation, either. He despises these kinds of events; he refuses to make small talk and mostly stands in a corner with a plate of food as armor, glaring at all and sundry. Of course, you yourself have commented on how mouth-wateringly handsome he is when he scowls like that. I can promise you, Nuo, he has simply no idea of the impact he has on people. He only makes people _more_ desperate to speak to him when he looks like that. Poor Mako!

The real surprise of the evening, however, was Qi. For one thing, the red jumpsuit was audacious perfection. No one else was wearing anything at all even close to it. I saw several women narrowing their eyes and taking mental notes of it; I predict that next season there will be a surfeit of jumpsuits by the more daring ladies of the Fire Nation court. But who was this person in the red jumpsuit with the Hou-Ting family crest? That was the tittle-tattle on everyone’s tongues. And did Qi disappear out of the ballroom? Did Qi go and stand with Mako? Most certainly not. Qi opened up one of those war fans and Nuo, hand to Raava, _flirted right over it._ Qi batted Qi's eyelashes! I’ve still not recovered. Pretty soon the rumors were flying. I heard, at one point or the other, that Qi was a missing Earth Kingdom Princess, a Hou-Ting Prince from the wrong side of the blanket (which, knowing my father, is not actually all that far-fetched), a son of one of the wealthier Ba Sing Se families that I had taken a liking to, a daughter of the Beifong family, even. (”But she doesn’t look like an airbender,” I overheard one ancient crone saying to another. She thought Qi was Opal!) Meanwhile, there went Qi, eyelashes fluttering over that gold silk fan, gliding throughout the ballroom, that soft voice meaning that people were hanging on Qi's every word. And LoLo, that old reprobate, kept adding fuel to the fire! “It’s all very hush-hush you know,” he confided to a rather portly nobleman, corseted within an inch of his life. “You see…no! I can’t tell! I gave my word!” I heard that and I nearly spit out my champagne, Nuo!

It struck me, as I watched, that Qi was having a wonderful time. No one from the Fire Nation but the royal family knew Qi for who Qi really is. Qi could be anyone here, and all evening was given glasses of champagne (which Qi of course would pretend to sip and then discreetly put on a passing server’s tray to be taken away), brought plenty of the delicious fruit ices they serve here, and was even asked to dance by some of the younger aristocrats. Even Desna asked Qi to dance at one point! (And let me tell you, Nuo, if looks could kill, Mako would have incinerated Desna right then and there. Thankfully no one noticed; you know Mako is difficult to read for those of us who don’t know him. However, I will say that during Qi’s dance with Desna, Lin appeared at Mako’s elbow and did not leave until the dance was over. Lin Beifong is nobody’s fool.)

I was taking Asami for a spin about the floor and was thinking at that point that we should really take the younger children to bed - Meili was trying her best to stay awake but was nodding off in a chair next to her father and Zhi was no better - when a scuffle broke out on the large terrace that leads to the gardens from the ballroom. Before I could even think of making my way out there Mako and Iroh had already arrived and broken it up. I did not see what happened next - no matter how much I may love a good scene I am not about to leave a lady on the dance floor in the middle of a waltz, my gracious, I am better bred than that - but found out later that apparently one of the boys from one of the high-ranking noble families referred to Naoki’s parentage in derogatory terms and Sozui, furious, called him out for a Demi Kai.

I know you know what an Agni Kai is - who doesn’t? But a Demi Kai is a sort of practice duel that is meant for underage firebenders. It is something that Firelord Zuko put into place and who could blame him? (My father was a depraved wretch but at least he did not burn half of my face off.) The rules are the same, for the most part, but it is not to the death and the duelists are to end the duel when one participant either concedes with a specific type of bow or is knocked unconscious. Each participant also has a second - usually their firebending master, but always an adult - who may, at their own discretion, put a stop to the duel at any time. There is always an impartial judge presiding as well.

It wasn't as simple as Sozui dueling this boy, however. Apparently, as the second in line to the throne, Sozui is not allowed to participate in a Demi Kai. This was brought to his attention by his uncle, which Sozui did not, as it happens, accept with good grace. At that point Naoki apparently bowed very properly to Iroh and asked him if it was true that a champion could replace a duelist in a Demi or Agni Kai. He replied that it was true, and then Naoki bowed to the boy who had insulted her and told him that she would duel in Sozui’s place to defend her own honor.

I know you are putting your hand to your expansive décolletage and gasping right now (and I assume you are reading this before the girls are awake and are in your lovely pink dressing gown with a cup of tea) and who could blame you! I did the same when Mako announced it! (Well, sans the décollatage, of course.) Mako was beside himself with fury at the entire thing but there was nothing he could do or say about it; my goodness but he was ready to throw us all on to the airship and take us home right then and there, though. Well he can’t, of course. Naoki must duel, it is how it is done. Once we were all back in our rooms LoLo tried to calm him down and reminded him that Naoki can more than hold her own, but Mako would not be calmed down _at all_. Oh, he was in such the state! I could see poor Naoki was fighting back tears, so I asked Qi to take her to bed and Lin and LoLo took charge of Zhi and Meili (poor Zhi had already given into tears, you know how conflict of any sort distresses him) and then I let Mako yell at me for awhile. Not that I appreciate being on the receiving end of a Mako tirade or anything, but I am used to it. I was wondering how I was going to get him to calm down when the door opened and who should march in but Qi, also very angry! And as you know, Qi simply never gets angry! But my gracious, Qi really let Mako have it, told him that his behavior was unacceptable and was making Naoki think her father had no confidence in her and that he had embarrassed and shamed her in front of everyone and that he owed her an apology and needed to get over himself right away and go and give it to her!

You will imagine my shock that when Qi had finished, Mako immediately sighed, pinched his nose and agreed with Qi. He took several deep breaths and left the room to go and apologize, Nuo! Qi then walked out to our terrace and stood there, arms crossed, looking out over the courtyard, trying to calm down as well, I think. I had no idea what to do, so I took off my loathsome crown and put it away in its special box. And then I sat down on the bed and waited.

Eventually Mako came back into our room and then Qi came back in from the terrace. Mako was still upset, but at least he was calmer about it. Apparently the boy Naoki is to duel is seventeen to her eleven and has been studying under a master firebender since he was five, and Mako is in quite a state over it. But Qi just jabbed Qi’s finger into Mako’s chest and said, “And she’s been studying under you. And Yumi. And Korra. You know how good she is.” Poor Mako was nearly in tears, however, which as you know is not like him at all.

“She’s not ready,” he said, and I handed him a handkerchief.

“She can do this,” Qi said. “Mako, she has to. If she doesn’t, they’ll never respect her here. Trust in her! You know how good she is. Even if she doesn't win you know she'll fight well. And besides, his master is going to be his second. LoLo says he’s a good firebender and a good man, he won’t let his student do anything against the rules.”

I thought that it would be an excellent time to pour Mako some of that good Fire Nation whiskey he is so fond of, there being a bottle of it in our rooms when we arrived. I poured some for myself as well. And for Qi. We all three had a drink; yes, even Qi. We sat there for awhile, quiet, before Qi stirred.

“It’s late. I should turn in. I’ll check on the Butterfly on my way back to my room.” Qi put down the glass and started to walk out.

“That Desna’s not worth it,” Mako said, his fingers clenched tightly around his glass. I believe my eyebrows actually levitated right off of my forehead, Nuo! Qi turned around and pulled out one of the fans, opening it expertly with one flick of the wrist and looking at Mako above it.

“Hmmmm,” was all Qi said, fanning a few times quite deliberately while keeping eye contact before snapping the fan back closed and practically sashaying right out of our room. Mako stood there for a moment, mouth in a thin line, before smashing down his glass, stomping off to the bathroom and slamming the door. In a few moments I heard the shower being turned on.

Gasp at that, if you please! I know I did! _My gracious!_

I will say that I quite strongly feel that Qi _might_ have picked a different night to provoke Mako; _Qi_  is not the one having to deal with the aftermath of flirtatious eyes over gold silk fans, after all. Not that anyone is asking me _my_ opinion on it, of course. Meanwhile, I daren’t go into that bathroom, Nuo. Instead I am writing you this and merely staying out of the way. Oh, here he comes now. More tomorrow. I shall try to soothe the savage beast tonight if I can. Despite my distinct lack of a gold silk fan, that is. 


	3. The Demi Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naoki's duel and the aftermath.

The Royal Palace, Fire Nation

Late Summer, Hog Monkey Month, 25th Day, 185 AG

 

Today was Naoki’s big day, of course. Iroh and Sozui stopped by after breakfast and Iroh sat down with both her and Mako and went over the rules; Naoki was extremely attentive and repeated everything back perfectly. Alas! If she were only so attentive when it came to some of her own schoolwork! Iroh let us know that he was going to serve as the impartial judge during the duel and he gave Mako his solemn promise that he would see to it that the match was stopped if it looked like Naoki was having any kind of difficulties.

Needless to say, Naoki was not at _all_ pleased with that comment and protested that she would not need any kind of help with such force that she practically spit fire. Iroh was singularly unimpressed with this display. Well, I suppose he is quite used to hot tempers, knowing his own family. Izumi always does seem so cool and collected, but I have it on the best authority (Lin, of course) that in her younger days Izumi could really tear it up.

Naoki had been provided with proper clothing for her Demi Kai; it came with her Samurai badge already attached and Qi took the Hou-Ting badge off of Qi’s jumpsuit and quickly sewed it by hand onto Naoki’s outfit. Qi had also somehow managed to quickly throw together some butterfly badges; they were a green and cream fabric brocaded with gold thread. Qi had cut them out in the proper shape and stitched in black eyes and proceeded to pin them on to all of us. (The fabric looked so familiar that I couldn’t stop peering at it; I asked Qi where the fabric had come from and Qi winked and said, “I think you’ll find that you’re missing some upholstery from the airship,” and sure enough, Nuo! The moment Qi said it I realized it was from the sofa in the lounge. Oh, clever clever Qi! And in any case, I had been thinking of doing some remodeling on the airship so this gives me the perfect excuse.)

Qi was so thoughtful that there was another butterfly badge waiting for Sozui as well. Sozui stood very still while Qi pinned it on. Then he bowed very deeply at Naoki and removed the sash from his own clothes and gave it to her and asked her, in the most courtly and formal manner possible, if she would do him the honor of wearing his favor when she dueled. It was very prettily done, Nuo. So prettily, in fact, that Mako gave him a bit of a side-eye. Iroh, however, was very approving and explained to Naoki that it was tradition. Iroh tied it on her in the proper way and she looked quite the thing. I had braided her long hair tightly and pinned it flat to her head. She was ready.

Iroh said that it was time for her and Mako to follow him to the dueling arena. (We would be using another entrance to the spectator area.) Before she left she walked up to Lin and threw her arms around her. “From one fatherless bastard to another,” she said to Lin, and Lin caught her up in a fierce hug. “You demolish that little shit,” Lin said, and she kissed Naoki’s forehead, quickly wiping her lipstick away when she had finished.

Naoki was leaving early to warm up and so we had a little time on our hands. Qi - who was dressed in a pale green suit with a pink striped waistcoat, very summery, very striking - took Meili for a little stroll around the gardens. When they got back both Qi and Meili had late-blooming blue hydrangeas tucked into their hair. (It matched Qi’s tie almost perfectly, of course.) Qi had an extra one that Qi pinned into Lin’s hair. I expected Lin to smack it away; however, she quite astonished me by not only allowing Qi to put the flower into her hair but by looking at herself in the mirror, grunting, and saying, “Well, I suppose I’ve looked more foolish in my life.” Qi just smiled at her and told her she looked lovely.

The arena itself is a large oval, surrounded by tiers of seats for the spectators. Both Agni- and Demi Kais are held here. There were firebenders from the palace guard stationed at intervals in the spectator seats; I was informed that they were there as protection in case any fire should get loose from the duelists. (Not every spectator is a firebender, of course.) Izumi had a covered pavilion right in the center, and we were invited to sit there with her, as were the parents and siblings of the boy Naoki was dueling. I was a little surprised that there were as many spectators as there were; however, in retrospect I suppose I shouldn’t have been. Naoki is, after all, a princess.

We were introduced to the boys’ parents as well as his two brothers and sister. They seemed nice enough, if a little formal. Cold drinks were passed around and Izumi entered; after she was seated we were all able to sit down as well. Perhaps I should make everyone wait at dinner to sit until I have seated myself for a more regal effect, hmm?

I could see Mako speaking to a gentleman about Izumi’s age; Ursa, who was sitting to one side of me, wearing the red robes of the Fire Sages, explained that he was the firebending master who would be serving as the other second. She also assured me that he was considered one of the best teachers in the nation and would make sure all the rules were followed. Mako and the gentleman bowed to each other and took their places in special boxes to the side of the arena. Iroh took his place on the opposite side of the royal pavilion, ready to arbitrate as necessary.

Naoki and the boy - Ryozo was his name - entered from opposite sides. Oh, Nuo! Naoki looked very small down there. I glanced over to see Sozui’s eyes on her, his fingers white he was clenching the railing in front of him so desperately. Naoki and the boy bowed to each other and took their places. A horn was sounded, and the duel began!

Naoki did not, at first, begin to move. She stood her ground calmly, watching as Ryozo began to circle and kick flame, a type of movement that is very traditional, as I am to understand it. (Ursa murmured commentary to me the entire time; it was most enlightening and quite considerate of her, I have to say. I was very grateful for it and I told her so later.) This seemed to confuse Ryozo a little bit, but he gamely kept coming in the face of Naoki’s apparent indifference.

“Why isn’t Naoki bending?” Zhi asked. He was next to Sozui, leaning over the railing. He’s quite tall enough to do it, mind. Meili, on the other hand, had settled herself into Izumi’s lap. I nearly swooned of horror when I glanced over and saw her there - the protocol, Nuo! The protocol! ON THE FIRELORD’S LAP! However, Izumi seemed perfectly content and Meili was minding her manners beautifully, so I did not intervene. (If I didn’t think that a four year old could not possibly be that crafty I might accuse her of finding the one seat where she would be in the spotlight. On the other hand, she _is_ my daughter and spirits know I have always appreciated a well-directed spotlight myself. Well, in any case, moving on.)

“She’s getting his measure,” Lin said. “She’s watching and thinking before she moves.”

Izumi actually laughed. “Trying to make an earthbender out of her, Lin?”

Lin snorted. “You ought to see Tenzin put her through those wind gates of his.” The aforementioned Tenzin was sitting very close to us, watching avidly. Korra was next to him, whistling gleefully through her teeth.

Naoki simply stood at attention, watching, until Ryoko was only a few feet away. And then she exploded into action. Unlike Ryoko she did not start with the traditional kicks and punches; she ran directly towards him, as fast as she could; as he let out a yelp of surprise she leapt into the air, two flame daggers supporting her, twisting and somersaulting over his head with her hands moving in a circular motion, to land behind him, facing his back.

He had no flame, Nuo. Naoki had taken his flame away from him and was holding it in her own hands.

There was a collective gasp around the arena and Ursa’s eyes lit up. “Now where did she learn to do that?” she murmured, leaning forward.

That poor boy. His face looked almost comical in surprise. He whipped around, mouth open. “You can’t do that!” he shouted at Naoki. Naoki tipped her head and gave him an appraising look that let him know exactly how little she thought of him; a move that was pure Hou-Ting, if I do say so myself, and shot his own flame right back at him. He skipped backwards as she ran at him again, but quickly recovered himself and kicked a large gout of flame her direction, which Naoki easily spun and sidestepped, continuing to kick up flame herself in a low circle.

“Rohan!” cried Sozui, and Zhi nodded enthusiastically. An airbender move, I’d take it, especially at Tenzin’s grin of approval.

Slowly but surely Naoki started to back the boy towards the wall in front of Izumi’s royal pavilion. She didn’t flinch at any of his attacks; she simply either wasn’t there when the flame reached where she had been or she was able to counter his attacks with an attack of her own. It was so _calculated_. She reminded me a great deal of Lin. At one point the boy misfired; he kicked and nothing but a sputter of flame came from his foot. Naoki’s eyebrows shot up and she stared at his foot for a long moment before shooting him back an insouciant little shrug of her shoulders, a move that was pure LoLo (and which got an uproarious laugh out of the real LoLo as well).

Everyone has always talked about how good she is, but we are her _family_. We are supposed to approve of her, yes? However, the fact remains that she has had advantages in training that most children will simply never receive. Her father’s influence. Korra. Tenzin. Lin. Yumi. Even Kya has worked with her a little when she comes to train Meili. Some of the best benders (and warriors) in the world have trained my daughter. I saw that today, Nuo. She knew exactly what she was doing. She was deliberate. She never faltered. She was disciplined, even though I could see that many of her bending moves were unorthodox and unknown to the people in the stands.

It isn’t that I don’t pay attention to her and her training. How could I not? I have seen her practice against her father and LoLo (although she outstripped LoLo years ago, something which LoLo brags about) and have even watched her practice with her katana against Yumi. But Nuo, I will confess to you something that I would never say to anyone else: I had no idea she was really _this_ good.

She was _exciting_ , Nuo. I kept holding my breath, wondering what she was going to do next. I glanced over to see Izumi leaning forward, one hand casually around Meili. I caught the eyes of the boy’s mother; she bowed at me in respect before turning her attention back to the arena. It wasn’t just me, I assure you. The audience, for the most part, had gone quiet, just waiting to see what would happen. She had won them to her side, just like her father used to do when he was pro-bending.

I believe Ryoko began to figure out what she was doing at that point; his attacks became more desperate, more erratic. Naoki never flinched; she continued to deflect them and herd him towards the wall.  He kept trying to push past her and it came to nothing; her attack was inexorable. I looked to Qi; Qi was sitting up tall and straight, watching her with an almost feral looking smile. I don’t know how else to describe it, Nuo. But I could see that in Naoki as well, Qi’s fierce inexorability.

She is all of the best of us, Nuo. She is _glorious_.

Naoki almost had him where she wanted him; he put up a furious barrage of attacks, however, fast and hard. As he kicked a great burst of flame at her she backflipped into the air, moving herself back across the arena, looking for all the world like she was retreating. Oh, but Nuo, I knew exactly what she was doing; how many times have I seen her practicing this move in the backyard? Sozui and Zhi - who were holding hands in their excitement - both let out a shout of recognition. Ryoko, mistaking her move, started to push forward. Naoki flipped backwards three times and then, in the middle of her fourth flip, actually switched direction mid-air to fling herself forward, flames spewing from both hands and feet. She looked like nothing more than a wheel of flame. Ryoko let out a scream and scrambled backwards as she came flying at him, slamming him back into the wall of the arena right in front of us. Naoki landed on both feet, her arms up and ready.

“Concede,” she said, slightly breathless with exertion, but her tone was firm.

The boy stared at her, furious, his chest heaving. He was covered with sweat and dirt, clearly exhausted. He shook his head.

“Concede,” Naoki repeated, flame daggers in her hands. She stared into his eyes. He raised his arms to bend at her and she kicked a streak of flame that hit the wall mere inches above his head. “Concede.”

“The firebender has the best of you,” the boy’s master called from his place in the second’s box. Iroh nodded.

“Do you concede, Duelist?” Iroh’s voice easily carried throughout the arena.

The boy’s eyes filled up with enraged tears, and he gritted his teeth. Naoki didn’t move. With a snarl the boy pulled himself up and placed his hands together, giving Naoki the proper bow that signified his concession and I let out a breath I hadn’t even known I was holding. Naoki gave him a proper bow back and then turned to face Iroh. Per protocol, both firebenders must bow towards the judge. They both made their bow; once they had done that, the thunderous applause started. The crowd started to chant, “Firebender! Firebender! Firebender!” and Naoki looked around her, grinning. She looked like an eleven year old girl again, delighted in her victory, and waved her hands. Izumi put Meili aside gently; she then took up the crown of royal yellow chrysanthemums that signified the victor and stepped to the front of the box. She was smiling down at Naoki.

We were all too busy watching Naoki and Izumi to pay any attention to what Ryoko was doing. All of us but his master, that is. He shouted the boy’s name and I smelled the familiar smell of ozone that I know so well from Mako. Sozui cried Naoki’s name and pointed; Ryoko, who had moved several yards down the wall away from her, was generating lightning behind her back. With a cry he pointed his fingers and flung it in her direction.

Nuo, I have been terrified before. The day that Hou-Ting was assassinated was a day I still cannot think of without feeling sick. Being kidnapped by Kuvira is something that still gives me nightmares. I will tell you, however, that I have never in my life felt anything like I felt when that lightning crackled and surged its way towards my child. Everything went into slow motion; I could see Mako, who had already thrown himself out of his box and was running, for all he was worth, towards Naoki. Iroh was doing the same. The crown seemed to drift from Izumi’s fingers as she raised up her hands; I felt the silk of Ursa’s robe as she moved from my side, her own hands up. I heard Sozui’s desperate scream from what felt like a great distance.

I watched as my child spun herself in time to watch the lightning come straight at her. I knew - _I knew_ \- that none of the adults would reach her in time and I couldn’t move. All I could do was stand there and think, _This isn_ _’t happening. It can’t be happening. Fate would not be so cruel as to take away my precious baby from me, because if it does, how will I live without her?_ All of these things went through my head as that lightning moved.

Naoki turned. Her hands went up automatically. And my child, Nuo, my girl, my beautiful butterfly, my Naoki, she took that lightning into her body and as her eyes closed, her hands moved into position and she sent that lightning streaming out of her fingers to dissipate into the air above.

It was Qi that reached the boy first. I never even saw Qi move. One moment Qi was there on the other side of Lin; the next moment Qi had the boy on his back on the ground, Qi’s knife at his throat. I cannot tell you how Qi moved that fast, Nuo. Perhaps Qi flew. But over the outraged roar of the crowd I saw blood slide down that boy’s neck and I thought, very clearly, _Qi will kill him_.

Lin must have thought the same, because the next thing I knew was that the metal railing of the pavilion had wrenched up and was pinning the boy securely to the baked clay of the courtyard. “Stand down, Qi,” she called. “Qi. Stand down.” Her voice was calm, but Qi’s eyes, when Qi looked back up at her, were not. “He’s not going anywhere. Stand down before you do something you’ll regret.” Qi drew the knife back; at that point Mako was there and pulled Qi up, one arm tight around Qi. Naoki ran up to the two of them and Mako grabbed her up with his other arm, holding her next to his chest securely. Qi took a long and shuddering breath and then rested Qi’s head against Mako’s chest as well.

“Okay, excitement’s over. Zhi, it’s all right, Naoki is fine. Look, nobody’s hurt.” LoLo had his arms around a sobbing Zhi. Lin and Izumi were already making their way down to the arena, followed by Ryoko’s parents. His master was there as well, his expression not boding well for the young man in question. I suddenly lost my legs and sat right down with a thump. My heart was still pounding and I was terribly afraid I was going to vomit, Nuo. Meili was leaning against LoLo as well, and he picked her up and put her against his shoulder, holding on to Zhi with the other arm. I looked over to see Juziya with her hands on her brother’s arms, speaking quietly to him. Sozui was shaking; I could see it from where I was sitting.

“I take it that’s the first time she’s redirected lightning?” I glanced at Ursa, who had sat back down next to me. She seemed very serene, which was the exact opposite of how I was feeling, I can assure you! My royal manners took over automatically, however, so I nodded and found my voice.

“To the best of my knowledge. Her father has strictly forbidden her to practice with lightning.”

Ursa nodded and was silent for a time, staring down at Naoki. “I understand that she’s a foundling?”

“Yes. Mako found her in Republic City while he was working. She was with another girl and that girl’s mother, who was dead, unfortunately. We’re as certain as we can be that she wasn’t related to the other girl or her mother, however.” I was still trying to catch my breath, my hand to my heart.

“So she’s eleven?”

“We don’t know her exact birthday, of course, but it would have been in the summer of 174. She was an infant when Mako found her.”

Ursa was quiet, watching Naoki, who was speaking to Iroh and Izumi, Mako’s arm around her shoulder, keeping her close. Lin had let Ryoko up and he was with his parents and his master. Qi had disappeared. Ursa stirred. “When I was a girl, I had a friend. A playmate. Her father was one of the nobles of my grandfather’s court. Very old, very distinguished family. Direct descendants of Firelord Sozin's younger sister, so distant relatives as well. The heir of the family hadn’t married for years; he eventually married a woman much younger than he was. She was one of my mother’s ladies-in-waiting, from a very good and respectable noble family herself. My mother was very fond of her. I don’t think Mother was very happy with who she married but you know how those things go.”

“I do.”

She continued to stare down at Naoki, her fingers steepled under her chin. “She died in childbirth a year after they had been married. Their daughter - Mitsu was her name - was only a few weeks younger than I was. My mother, out of respect and fondness for Mitsu's mother, kept an eye on her, made sure she was cared for. She was raised here at court with me. It was just as well. Her father never did want much to do with her.” Ursa sighed. “In any case. We were the very best of friends, like sisters. About the time I was deciding to join the Fire Sages, Mitsu fell in love. He was noble, but his family was not in favor at court and they were impoverished. His great-grandfather was Admiral Zhao. You might know who he was?”

I nodded. I am aware of who Zhao was, and how he had persecuted Firelord Zuko as a boy.

"Ozuru was a tremendous firebender, one of the best I’ve ever seen. He came to court and was serving on my mother’s personal guard. Mitsu was a good firebender herself, although I don’t think her heart was ever in it. Long story short, she got pregnant.”

“Ah,” I said.

Ursa’s eyes were following her mother now, speaking to the boy’s parents. “She was afraid to tell her father about the baby, although I knew, of course. She was afraid of what he would do. She and Ozuru went to my mother and told her about what had happened, begged her to help. Mother approached her father to propose a match between the two of them but her father refused to let her marry Ozuru. He told Mitsu that he had already planned a marriage for her, to a man she hadn’t even met. She tried to reason with him; even my mother tried to reason with him. A man that will not listen to his Firelord is not a man who will change his mind, and Mitsu knew that. So the two of them ran away. I never heard from her again. None of us did.” Ursa's gaze slid back to Naoki. “I can’t be certain, you understand. There’s no proof. But the timing is right, and she looks like Ozuru. Except for the eyes. Those eyes are my Mitsu’s eyes.” Ursa looked at me, and there were tears in her own eyes. “Mother has always suspected, since the first time she saw her at your wedding. She wouldn’t say anything, however, not without proof. And besides, Mitsu’s father is still alive and he has no heir. If he thought he had a grandchild? He’d try to take her. Especially a child as talented as your Butterfly there. Do you understand?”

“I understand.” We sat together, watching the flurry of activity on the ground below.

“She is a wonderful child, your oldest daughter. You should be very proud.” With that, Ursa of the Fire Sages stood up and left me.

I have told no one, Nuo. Not Mako. No one but you. Perhaps, one day, when Naoki is older, I might tell her. I will have to see. But I am telling you, so that if anything should ever happen to me, someone else will know the truth. Because I don’t think a Fire Sage would tell me something unless she knew it to be true.

I don’t know what they did with that boy, Nuo. I don’t care. He lost his honor for going after Naoki that way, certainly, and that sort of thing is taken extremely seriously here. He has most likely ruined his life and I should feel something for him. He is, after all, only seventeen. I can’t forgive him, however. I can’t, Nuo. She is eleven years old. Is this what her life holds for her? People always trying to drag her victories away from her? Jealousy and spite and ugliness? LoLo said tonight that she’s learned never to turn her back on an opponent, no matter what. It’s a valuable lesson, I know. One that will serve her well.

But she’s _eleven_ , Nuo. She still jumps rope with the other children in the park and plays hide and seek with her friends and even humors Meili by playing dolls with her sometimes. My heart is breaking, and no, this is not my usual melodrama. My heart is _breaking_ for her. Part of her childhood died today, flew out of her fingers with that lightning she channeled through her small body.

Izumi did give her the chrysanthemum crown and Naoki wore it proudly. She seems to be fine now; she always has been resilient, my Butterfly. She was congratulated by many of the people who had been watching and she was gracious in her victory, for which I am very proud. She acquitted herself well today on all counts. Zhi and Sozui never left her side and Meili, in that pretty way she has, gravely took the hydrangea out of her hair and carefully tucked it into Naoki’s crown before Naoki took the traditional victory lap around the arena, shooting off flame as she went, her smile big enough to be seen even in the back rows.

We had originally planned on leaving this evening; Mako does need to get back to work. But with all of the excitement and such we decided it would be better to leave first thing in the morning. Lin and LoLo went to say goodbye to LoLo’s parents (who had come up to watch the Demi Kai) and Mako and I put the younger two down. Mako sat with Naoki out on the terrace of our bedroom, wrapped up in his arms, speaking quietly to her while she nestled into him the way she had when she was tiny.

I went looking for Qi. Qi hadn’t come back after the duel, but I thought I knew where to look. Sure enough, there was Qi, sitting in a corner of the observation deck of our airship, alone in the dark. I sat down next to Qi and waited.

“I nearly killed that boy today.” Qi finally spoke.

“I know.”

“If they hadn’t stopped me…” Qi swallowed in the darkness.

“But you stopped.”

“I thought she was dead. I couldn’t get to her in time. If I could have I would have stepped in front of that lightning. But I couldn’t get there fast enough. I tried. But I wasn’t fast enough.” Qi’s voice hitched and broke. “I wasn’t fast enough. I wasn’t watching him, I was watching her and I let her down.” Qi was sobbing, then, silently, just like Qi does everything else.

“Qi, she’s fine. She really is. She’s fine. Oh, Qi, don’t. She’s fine.”

“You gave me that family crest and I failed her. I failed you and Mako.” Qi was shaking and I put my arms around Qi.

“Oh Qi. You didn’t fail _anyone_. Do you hear me?” Helpless, I just sat there while Qi wept all over me. Oh, Nuo. You know Qi never cries. It was a terrible thing, wrenched out of Qi, desperate and sad. I had no idea what to say, none at all.

There was a quiet step on the deck and Mako settled down in the gloom on Qi’s other side. Qi turned in my arms to face him. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I failed her.”

Mako sighed, and put an arm around Qi, meeting my arm in the middle. “We both failed her. But she’s okay. She’s sleeping now. It won’t happen again. We won’t let it.”

We sat there, Nuo, the three of us, and watched the stars shimmer in the summer sky. Eventually Mako stood up and pulled both Qi and me up and we walked the long way back through the corridors to our rooms. We peeked in on Naoki, all three of us. She was sprawled on her bed, sound asleep, covers every which way as always, her chrysanthemum crown on the table next to the bed along with the sash Sozui had given her. Oh my baby, Nuo. I do love her so.

It’s so late. I must finish this and go to bed. Mako has been waiting patiently, his head resting against my hip. I will mail this first thing from Republic City when we get back tomorrow.

Please go and give those beautiful little flowers a kiss from their Uncle. And know I am sending you a kiss as well.

Your always devoted,

Wu


End file.
